


Monsters and Toys

by AlexC



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, General, Monsters, One-Shot, Toys, crappy ending, little kids, your defense in the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzu thinks she heard something in her room and wants reassurance that monsters aren’t going to eat her while she sleeps, but will Hanako just make things worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters and Toys

“It’s true: monsters are everywhere. It’s a fact that everyone knows but only kids believe. The fact they believe lets monsters have their chance to come and do things to these terrified children yet make the parents not realize what’s going on. But, there is a hidden weapon children have.

Just like their fear of things that go bump in the night is strong enough to make monsters be able to get them, their pure innocent love for the smallest joys like a doll or a teddy bear is so strong, it can give life—a soul—to these tiny protectors.

When you take care of your dolls and you love them with all your heart as if they were real people, you give them a purpose. Normally, their “purpose” is to receive whatever abuses their owners give them (like when their fingers get all chewed up and nasty or one of their eyes is ripped out) but when you teach them love by _giving_ them love, they learn and grow but most importantly, they become real.

You’ve taught them how to love and they will love you like no one’s ever loved you before. They will give their tiny little toy bodies up for the ones they love and will definitely put up one hell of a fight.

So don’t worry about monsters being in your closet Yuzu. I’ve seen how you are with all your baby dolls and your plushies. You’re always showering them with love and affection. Heck, you even put in extra time to make cute clothes just for them!

Everything is fine. Just relax because when you’re in a deep sleep and dreaming of angels, your toys will be there to fight off any monsters that might be stupid enough to try to get you.” I say with a smile.

_‘That should do the trick. That worked when Jellybean was scared of her closet…_ ’ I think to myself as I finish my story but the look on Yuzu’s face says something completely different. She just stares at me with wide doe eyes full of fear.

_‘Crap… I think I just scared her more than she already was…’_ I can’t help but think to myself.

She quickly turns towards Ichigo and asks “Is that true nii-chan?” Yuzu asked, fear making her voice quiver a bit.

“Um…” he hesitantly begins, unsure how to answer. It _is_ true, there are monsters in the world; look at all the hollows he fights on a daily basis. But dolls getting a soul and protecting their owner? Seemed a bit too much like Toy Story…

“Well,” he says after a short pause, “you know Hanako. Is she someone who would lie?” Ichigo asks her.

She looks back at me, then back to Ichigo, then back to me once more. After a few seconds of deliberation, she finally lets loose a big grin and says “Nope! She’s always honest so I believe her.”

_‘Thank God! I was scared she’d hate me for life after that story…’_

“Thank you sweetie! That means a lot to me. Now, come on, you have to wake up early for school tomorrow so go to bed sleepy head.”

She pouts a little and mumbles something about me always acting like a mom.

“Ok Hanako. But just to let you know, I’ve been doing this for years now so I’m pretty sure I can get myself ready for bed, thank you very much,” she says with a playful little attitude.

I immediately get embarrassed and start apologizing but she stops me with a quick shake of her head.

“Don’t apologize, it’s ok. Now you go to bed or else I’m going to go and tuck _YOU_ in!”

Right as I begin to say ok, Ichigo wraps his tone arm around my shoulder and with a not so innocent tone says “Sorry Yuzu, that’s _my job_.” I immediately feel a blush violently burning my cheeks…

“Gross Ichigo! I don’t wanna know that!” Karin yells from her room, making my blush even worse.

“Good night Karin! Good night Yuzu.” I tell the girls. Yuzu just smiles and heads over to her room. Then all of us laugh as were hear Isshin yell from the clinic downstairs “Goodnight kids! And Ichigo! Don’t go doing anything indecent with your sisters in the house!”

“Shut up old man!!” he yells out the window angrily.

_‘This family is so funny… I love being able to be here with them._ ’ I think as Ichigo closes the window to keep the cold winds out but as he turns, I notice a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

I turn off the light and head to bed. We were already in our pajamas when Yuzu came in a few minutes earlier so there was no need to change. I decide to be a little coy so I crawl over the bed to him and then give him a gentle kiss on the lips.

“Goodnight love.”

He looks away, trying to fight the blush tainting his cheeks red but I still hear him lightly say “Goodnight babe. Love you…” I smile and then we both lay down and snuggle.

_‘I love him so much… I'm so lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend and such a lovely new family’_ I think happily just as I start dozing off.


End file.
